1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chroma signal recording and reproducing circuit for supplying a high quality image in a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder (VTR).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art VTR, when a television color video signal is recorded or reproduced, a frequency modulated luminance signal component in the color video signal and a low-frequency converted carrier chroma signal component are mixed and the mixture is recorded on a magnetic tape by a magnetic head. In a reproduction operation, the luminance signal is reproduced from a signal reproduced by the magnetic head by frequency-demodulating it through a high-pass filter (HPF) and it is frequency-converted through a low-pass filter (LPF) to reproduce the chroma signal. In the recording and reproducing system, disturbances by a leakage of the chroma signal into the luminance signal and a leakage of the luminance signal into the chroma signal in a recording circuit, and a leakage of the chroma signal into the luminance signal and a leakage of the luminance signal into the chroma signal in a reproducing circuit, that is, a chroma moire disturbance, a luminance signal dot disturbance and a cross-color disturbance occur. A spurious disturbance by a burst signal or a psudo-burst signal from a delay line which forms a comb filter in the reproducing circuit also occurs.